


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: ...Sorry, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, it was also supposed to be all fluff, this was supposed to be like 1k words, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhee is an idiot with too many feelings, Yoochan just wants to talk to him like he used to, and Donghun tries to help but winds up watching Junhee ruin everything - really, he should have just told Yoochan he was in love with him, it would have been way less painful.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was supposed to be a short sweet fluffy one shot about junchan kissing and being cute and then i listened to taemin's move while writing the second half and it got a little heavier because honestly? what a sexy bop, and then i went back to write a beginning and give it context and somehow accidentally made it sad. so. anyways here it is, title is taken from callin' and the referenced comeback in the story isn't callin', just some random future one that isn't important really. this is also the first kpop fic i've ever written and it's been ages since i last wrote anything like this, so bear that in mind. thanks to jenn for beta reading this disaster and being an enabler, hope y'all like it!

Junhee had a problem. It was mostly self-inflicted, to be fair, but a problem nonetheless. It came in the form of one Kang Yoochan, and the fact that he was without a doubt the cutest person Junhee had ever seen. His beautiful smiles and the way they made his eyes squint, his messy hair first thing in the morning, even his habit of whining to the older members when he wanted to get his way. Everything about Yoochan was incredible to him, and not only did he have to see him every day for practice, but they lived together, even shared a room. It was slowly driving him crazy, being so close to him constantly with no end in sight. He wasn’t sure exactly when he’d realized that he was definitely a little bit in love with his groupmate, but it had been months - one day he’d felt his heart skip a beat when Yoochan had given him one of his blindingly bright smiles and had only thought afterwards that friends probably weren’t supposed to react like that. And of course, it was only getting worse as time went on.

He’d panicked silently for about a month, unsure how to even approach it, let alone try to confess to Yoochan, who was fairly certain didn’t even like boys. He’d finally told Donghun one night, everything spilling out in a rush and finishing it off by telling him while face down on his bed that Yoochan was the sweetest, most beautiful person he’d ever met and that he didn’t stand a chance, and even if he did, he didn’t deserve him. Donghun had rolled his eyes at that, but patted his shoulder and told him that he was selling himself short. He was often blunt about the whole situation and wasn’t afraid to tell Junhee he was being ridiculous, but he was at least sympathetic and made a point of always listening when he needed to. It was him that had eventually convinced Junhee that at least telling Yoochan would be the best idea - knowing him, even if he didn’t like Junhee back, he’d at least be able to let him down gently and not hold it against him. Several times now, Junhee had very nearly confessed to him, only to panic again at the last second with thoughts of it ruining their friendship and tearing apart the group as a whole. Every time, he’d gone running back to an increasingly exasperated Donghun, who always told him the same thing - Yoochan was a sweet kid, and he wouldn’t let it come between them regardless of whether he shared Junhee’s feelings or not. Even though Junhee knew he was right, he still couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. Neither of them said it, but they both knew how dangerous it could potentially be with their lives as idols.

As time went on, Junhee kept feeling more and more trapped by it. He did everything he could to spend time away from Yoochan, trying to do things with the other members or go on walks by himself. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about it; he knew it wasn’t a good way to handle things and that it was likely to make Yoochan upset, but he didn’t know what else to do. For a little while, it almost worked. He could push the crush to back of his mind and ignore it if he spent as much time away from Yoochan as possible and threw himself into working on their next comeback. But even that wasn’t enough. They worked together and lived in the same room; there was no way he could escape the other boy completely. He could tell over time that Yoochan knew something was wrong. Once or twice, he had tried to ask Junhee about it, but he would always panic and brush him off. He knew it was hurting him, and that just made everything worse.

Junhee was starting to fray at the edges from the stress. He was becoming more irritable, snapping at the other members for minor mistakes he would ordinarily just laugh off and pushing them all way too hard. Even Seyoon and Byeongkwan had noticed by this point. He’d seen them whispering to each other and glancing at him during practices more than once, but neither had tried to say anything to him yet. He knew he couldn’t keep doing this forever, he was driving himself and his members crazy, but he didn’t know what else he could do. The idea of telling Yoochan was too much, more frightening than any performance. One day he told Donghun that he’d decided to try to keep it to himself for now, that they all had enough on their plates already. Donghun had told him that he was an idiot, then left him sitting on the living room couch with too many emotions swirling in his mind to even start to sort through them all. He should have known that it would all come to a head one day.

It was the jacket shooting for their comeback where everything fell apart. They had been at it all day, finishing most of the group shots, and had just finished filming the behind the scenes footage. Yoochan had been clinging distractingly to his shoulder the entire time. As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, Junhee shook him off and walked away, trying to compose himself. It wasn’t until he heard a soft voice behind him that he realized he’d been followed.

“Junhee? Is everything okay?” Yoochan’s voice was tentative, concerned, and the sweetness of it almost physically hurt him. He didn’t turn to look at him, just took a deep breath and willed himself not to say anything stupid.

“I’m fine.” He said shortly, hoping that Yoochan would get the hint and leave him alone. Of course, he didn’t.

“Look, I know something’s been going on with you lately. I don’t know what it is, but maybe I can help you. It seems like you’re mad at me, and I don’t know what I did, but I wish you would just tell me so I can fix it. Whatever I did, I promise I didn’t mean to-”

“Would you stop it!” Junhee exploded, finally turning to look at him. Yoochan recoiled like he’d been hit, shock and hurt flashing through his eyes. Junhee immediately felt his heart drop with guilt, but it was all too much. The metaphorical band holding everything together had finally snapped. “I’m not mad at you, but jesus, leave me alone! Don’t come after me acting like some kicked puppy and just making everything worse, don’t you think I feel bad enough as is? This is hard enough without you being so fucking understanding all the time! Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

He hadn’t realized that he’d been so loud. The first thing he registered after he stopped was the silence. Normally, a set like this was constantly bustling with activity, people yelling back and forth and running around as needed, a general buzz of activity steady up until they left. Now there was nothing. Every person in the place was staring at him, frozen. Junhee never did anything like this. He could see Donghun looking at him with something like disappointment in his face while Seyoon and Byeongkwan openly gaped with shock. His gaze fell back on Yoochan, and his heart nearly stopped.

Unshed tears had gathered in Yoochan’s eyes, his slightly trembling bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared at Junhee in heartbreaking, stricken confusion. He started to open his mouth, started to ask Junhee what he meant, when their manager cut him off.

“I think that’s quite enough, Junhee. Both of you are done for the night, why don’t you head home and take some time to yourselves?” Junhee could hear the unspoken _whatever this is, figure it out _and glanced back at Yoochan, who turned away and moved to grab his bag from where it sat against a wall, hiding his face as he went. After a long moment, he nodded at the manager and swallowed past the lump in his throat as he went to get his things.__

__The ride home was the most uncomfortable of Junhee’s life. Yoochan wouldn’t even look at him, staring out the window with his earbuds in. Their driver glanced back once in a while, clearly aware of the tension, but unwilling to comment on it. Junhee promised himself that once they got back, he’d sit Yoochan down and apologize, then explain everything to him. He owed him that much after his outburst earlier. He leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and feeling like his chest was filled with lead. He’d never wanted to hurt Yoochan._ _

__When they arrived back at the dorm, Yoochan still said nothing to him. He took his shoes off and dropped his bag by the door, then started to walk right past Junhee towards their shared bedroom. Junhee caught his wrist before he could._ _

__“Yoochan, wait. I need to talk to you.” Yoochan finally turned to face him, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Junhee noticed that his were slightly red, and it felt like he’d been punched in the chest. He’d made Yoochan cry, what kind of person was he?_ _

__“What is it?” Yoochan’s voice was small and sad, and he sounded like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Junhee took a deep breath, heart pounding as he looked at the boy in front of him. He’d been head over heels for him for months, and he’d tried so hard not to show it to avoid hurting him, but he’d hurt him anyway._ _

__“First of all, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You didn’t do anything to deserve it, I promise,” He started, putting his hands of Yoochan’s shoulders. “I meant it when I said I wasn’t mad at you. This is all on me, I’ve been stressed out lately and wound up taking it out on you, which is the last thing I should have done. I’m so sorry if I scared you. This isn’t your fault.” Yoochan finally looked at him, confusion and hurt still written on his face._ _

__“I knew something was bothering you. I just wanted to help. You used to tell me everything, and now you barely talk to me. Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” His voice quivered slightly, and he sounded like he was on the verge of crying again. Junhee’s heart dropped again at the sound, and he swept Yoochan into a tight hug, pulling him close and murmuring reassurances._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should’ve just told you but I was too scared, I didn’t know how. You deserved to know, I’m so sorry I let things get this out of control.” Yoochan pulled back to look at him, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion._ _

__“Jun, what are you talking about? What were you afraid of? I thought I was the only one too afraid to talk to you. You know you can tell me anything.” Junhee had been about to confess, to tell him that he’d been in love with him for months now, but instead he tilted his head at Yoochan, confused._ _

__“What do you mean, you were afraid to talk to me? Did I do something?” He asked, concern for Yoochan hitting him again. He was already shaking his head._ _

__“No, no, don’t worry about it, we can talk about it later, you’re just - so much sometimes. Too strong, too talented, too handsome - it can be a little overwhelming. Sometimes I wonder if you’re even real.” Yoochan laughed bitterly as he spoke, and Junhee was floored. Since when had Yoochan thought about him like that? The compliment made a spark of pride glow in his chest, even as a little voice in the back of his mind whispered that Yoochan liked him too, why else would he say those things? He tried to push it away, not willing to give in to that hope right now, but Yoochan was watching him, looking half-afraid and half-anticipatory. He offered Junhee a tiny, uncertain smile, encouraging him to say something, and that was it, obliterating the last of Junhee’s self-control._ _

__He moved forward suddenly, grabbing Yoochan’s cheeks and kissing him hard. Some last shred of his presence of mind scolded him, told him not to be so rough; he didn’t want to scare him. He pulled back slightly, breath warm on Yoochan’s face, before kissing him again with a little more restraint. His lips moved gently against the other boy’s, focusing this time on memorizing the way they felt against his own. Yoochan seemed frozen in place, his hands at Junhee’s waist seemingly by reflex and his lips slightly parted. Suddenly, all of the worries that Junhee had harbored before came rushing back - had he misread the situation? Did Yoochan even like him? Did he even like boys?_ _

__He started to pull back, to ask Yoochan if he was alright (in hindsight, he realized, he probably should have started with asking if he could kiss him) when hands suddenly tightened at his waist and lips came back to press against his with surprising desperation. He let out a soft, startled gasp, but recovered considerably faster than Yoochan had, cupping his face and kissing him back. One hand slid up Junhee’s back, grasping at his shoulders and pulling him in closer, their chests pressed together and hands searching for the best purchase to bring them even closer. Yoochan was kissing him almost hard enough to bruise. Junhee let him keep going, lips crushed against his own until he felt the slight swipe of Yoochan’s tongue against his lower lip. He was too hot, his jacket practically smothering him and his heart beating too fast, getting slightly lightheaded from lack of air; he pulled back, tilting his head away with a gasp. Yoochan tried to follow him, whining slightly when he couldn’t get at Junhee’s lips and settling for his exposed neck instead. The soft moan that left Junhee when he felt lips graze slightly over the base of his throat honestly shocked him a little; he hadn’t expected that kind of sound from himself. He felt more than heard Yoochan laugh, and just like that the moment was broken, Yoochan pulling back to look at him without letting go of his shoulders. His already plump lips were kiss-swollen and shiny, and his eyes, while still a little red from earlier, were bright again (if also a little dazed). Junhee could only think that he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. After a moment, Yoochan pouted at him._ _

__“What did you stop for? Are you gonna say anything or just stare at me?” His voice was petulant, startling Junhee out of his Yoochan-induced daze. He shook his head slightly and smiled, sudden elation rising in his chest. Not only had he finally kissed the object of his affections for the past several months, but he’d kissed him back. Yoochan liked him. That was all he cared about. He laughed a little, feeling almost dizzy with joy, and Yoochan laughed too, leaning forward to press his forehead against Junhee’s as they both giggled, lost a bubble of giddy excitement._ _

__“Sorry, sorry,” Junhee finally said as their shared laughter died down, “I’ve just - just been wanting to do that for so long and I didn’t actually think I’d ever get the chance. And you look incredible right now, you’re so beautiful.” He cut himself off before he could say something even more embarrassing about how debauched and gorgeous Yoochan looked._ _

__“Aren’t I always?” Yoochan asked with a playful grin and a raised eyebrow like the compliment didn’t mean much; the light dusting of pink on his cheeks said otherwise. Junhee laughed and nodded a little, wanting to say _yes, god you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever set eyes on and I can’t believe you’re even real _but he thought that might be a little excessive, even for the current situation.___ _

____“I’m so sorry I put you through all of that, I’ve just… I’ve liked you for a long time, and I was afraid that if I told you it could ruin our friendship and could maybe hurt the group too. I didn’t want to be selfish and I thought I was doing the right thing,” Junhee explained, watching Yoochan’s expression grow slightly bemused. “I wound up just making everything worse and hurting you in the process. I was such an idiot.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you kind of were.” Junhee laughed again at that, but Yoochan wasn’t done. “Even if I hadn’t liked you, you still should have told me. You should know me better than this; I wouldn’t have done anything to hurt you or the other members.” His tone was serious for once, and Junhee bit his lip and nodded._ _ _ _

____“I know, I know, Donghun told me the same thing. I was just… scared. I know I shouldn’t have been, but I was.” He said apologetically. “We should probably talk more about this, it’s a lot to unpack. What does this mean for us now?” Yoochan just raised an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“I think we’ve done enough emotional heart-to-heart stuff for today. I had kind of planned on just making up for lost time. We could have had this sooner, but we were both too scared and made a mess out of things, so now we kiss and make up and talk about what this means and what we’re gonna do or whatever tomorrow. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” He finished his statement with a wicked smirk and it was Junhee’s turn to blush._ _ _ _

____“Still,” Junhee started to protest, squirming slightly as Yoochan’s smirk grew impossibly wider, “It’s a lot, there’s a lot that just happened and I feel like we shouldn’t rush into anything, just take it a little sl-” He was cut off abruptly by a pair of soft lips. His breath hitched slightly and he could feel Yoochan grin against his mouth, almost smiling too hard to kiss him properly. His self control wavered again; Yoochan could pull it apart piece by piece and drag him down without half trying. He pulled back again, trying to continue. “Look, at least stop attacking me, neither of us are going anywhere, you don’t need to kiss me like you’re dying.” He said dryly, raising an eyebrow at Yoochan, who at least had the decency to look slightly abashed before going back in, kissing him a little slower this time._ _ _ _

____Dimly, Junhee thought that the others would probably be home soon - they should really stop. It was hard to give much urgency to the thought, however, when Yoochan was nibbling slightly at his bottom lip and his hands were tangled in Junhee’s hair. He groaned softly, managing to mutter something about “We gotta go somewhere else, if the others come back we’ll never hear the end of it-” before Yoochan kissed him again. When he finally pulled away to nod, Junhee noticed that his gaze was dark and slightly unfocused, eyes shamelessly raking up and down Junhee’s face like he was trying to memorize it._ _ _ _

____“... Bedroom?” He mumbled, hands hot as he moved them back to Junhee’s shoulders. Junhee nearly choked, eyes flying wide as he processed the words._ _ _ _

____“I-what-no, Yoochan not-not like that, why would you even-” He shook his head as Yoochan grinned at him again. “I mean, yes, that’s probably the best place to go, but not - just don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re not rushing into anything.” Yoochan shrugged, his almost lazy smile still in place._ _ _ _

____“If you say so.” He said teasingly. Junhee rolled his eyes and grabbed Yoochan’s hand, pulling him along down the hallway to the room they shared. Yoochan pushed the door shut behind them and Junhee had enough presence of mind to lock it before kissing him again, dropping his hands to his waist. Yoochan sighed against his mouth, tangling his fingers back into Junhee’s hair. They kissed slower now, a little sweeter, exploring rather than taking. Junhee’s lips were gentle against Yoochan’s, chaste and light, trying to reign back the frenzy from earlier. Yoochan seemed happy enough to keep it that way for now, kissing him back just as sweetly and not pressing desperately up to him like before. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just standing in the semi-darkness of their room and trading soft kisses with no real urgency behind them. Junhee could only think that he could happily spend the rest of his life like this. Yoochan had gone almost pliant against him, one hand dropping down to the back of his neck but making no move to take things any further. Slowly, they went from long kisses to shorter pecks until they were just standing, foreheads pressed together as they held on to each other, breathing hard in the silence._ _ _ _

____Yoochan looked at him, meeting his eyes and smiling gently. All the playfulness and all the fear from earlier was gone, replaced by something not quite serious but gentle and sweet._ _ _ _

____“I really, really like you, Jun.” He said quietly, and Junhee’s heart clenched in his chest and he felt a wave of affection for the boy in front of him._ _ _ _

____“I really like you too, baby.” He mumbled, not realizing the pet name until Yoochan’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed slightly. He winced, realizing that it was probably way too early for something like that. “Oh, um… sorry, I shouldn’t have-” For the second time that night, he was cut off by Yoochan’s lips. They were still slow against his own, but there was heat behind it now. He wondered vaguely if he would ever get to actually finish a sentence now - not that he was complaining. Yoochan was warm against him in every way, his hands and lips hot as he hooked his fingers through Junhee’s belt loops to pull him closer, his tongue licking gently against his bottom lip once again, hesitant but bold, enough to make his head spin. This time, he didn’t pull away immediately, instead running his hands through Yoochan’s hair and tugging him gently back in, letting his tongue drag lightly over the other’s lips. They parted against his with a slight gasp and whine from Yoochan as Junhee continued to tug lightly at his hair. He let go, concerned for a moment that he’d hurt him somehow, but Yoochan shook his head._ _ _ _

____“No, do that again.” He said softly, cheeks stained red even in the darkness of the room. Something twisted in Junhee’s chest at the words, and he really was too hot in this jacket, why was it still on? He started to shrug it off, and Yoochan watched him silently, openly staring at the tight black sweater he was wearing underneath. Something about his expression clicked after Junhee had tossed the jacket off to the side somewhere and he shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Yoochan… it was just too hot with it on, don’t get any ideas.” The younger quirked an eyebrow at him, lips still slightly parted, before running his hands slowly up Junhee’s chest._ _ _ _

____“But-”_ _ _ _

____“No.” Junhee told him firmly. Yoochan might be able to destroy every last shred of his self control, but he wasn’t budging on this. They’d only kissed for the first time a little while ago, and everything had been such a mess before that, he wasn’t going to start taking clothes off yet. It was way too fast, and something about the thought of trying to take things any further than they already had made him almost dizzy. “We’ll have plenty of time to try whatever you want later. Not now. Let’s just take it slow, enjoy it. Okay, baby?” He hadn’t missed the effect the pet name had on Yoochan earlier, and it did the same now. Yoochan flushed bright red once again and hid his face in Junhee’s shoulder, nodding slightly and giving him a muffled okay. Junhee laughed a little at his sudden embarrassment, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and hugging him hard, one hand back in his hair, stroking through it lightly. Yoochan seemed to melt into him, his arms loose around Junhee’s waist and his full weight against his chest. Junhee held him like that for a while with his eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth and feeling of safety from being so close to another person, especially one he cared so much about that it honestly scared him a little._ _ _ _

____Eventually, he kissed the top of Yoochan’s head gently, slowly disentangling himself from the younger boy. “Come on, it’s been a long day. Time for bed.” Yoochan looked up at him, a teasing glint in his eyes and a knowing grin back on his face, and Junhee shoved him away in mock frustration, smiling in spite of himself. “I mean to sleep, you little freak. I know you’re exhausted.” As if on cue, Yoochan yawned, stretching his arms over his head and blinking blearily at Junhee._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, today was… a lot.” He said, pausing like he wasn’t quite sure how to even begin to explain everything he was feeling. Junhee grinned at him, heart swelling in his chest when he looked at Yoochan. He had spent so long pining over him like some hopeless schoolgirl, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t already in love with him. So many sleepless nights with Yoochan just feet away from him, right across the room. So many glances whenever he thought he could get away with it, watching him do even the most mundane things with way too much affection. So much time, so many hours of fear and worry and agonizing over whether it was wrong or whether Yoochan could possibly like him back - all of it was over. Yoochan liked him. He was his, finally. A wave of relief and affection crashed over him, and he couldn’t help himself; he walked forward and kissed Yoochan again, feeling a fierce pride in the fact that he could. Their lips moved lazily, tongues exploring a little further, but there was nothing more behind it now. Just a slow, sweet exchange, both of them reveling in each other and enjoying the newfound closeness with no need to do more._ _ _ _

____Yoochan sighed gently when Junhee finally pulled back, blinking curiously at him. “What was that for?” He asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice. Junhee shook his head, unsure how to tell him about the depth of the emotions he was feeling._ _ _ _

____“I’m just… happy. Really happy.” He finally said; it didn’t come close to describing his joy, the blissful satisfaction of Yoochan finally knowing and Junhee being able to be truly, completely himself without having to hide how he felt. He could feel himself smiling so hard it almost hurt, and Yoochan was mirroring the expression, his face still a little flushed and his lips slightly swollen, his eyes gleaming with joyful affection. Junhee could only think that he’d been wrong earlier; this Yoochan in front of him right now, all sleepy excitement and unadulterated happiness, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen._ _ _ _

____“Me too.” Yoochan said simply, planting a simple chaste peck on his lips before turning towards the door to go get ready for bed. Junhee watched him go with his heart feeling fuller than it had ever been. Yoochan liked him. It was real. He touched his fingertips absently to his lips, hardly able to believe it. He’d been so wound up, so worried about how Yoochan might react, so torn over what to do for so long that feeling the tension leave his shoulders was strange. He smiled to himself again, finally following Yoochan out of the room feeling like his heart was floating._ _ _ _

____They went through their nightly routines in comfortable silence, brushing their teeth and washing their faces next to each other, looking away and smiling if they caught each other’s eyes in the mirror. The other members still weren’t back; Junhee didn’t mind, although he did hope that they weren’t overworking themselves. It was nearly midnight, and they had more schedules tomorrow morning. Yoochan seemed to share his thoughts, saying “I hope they don’t come back too late” with a slight pout. Junhee smiled gently at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure they’ll be back soon. They really didn’t have that much to do when we left, just some more individual shots.” He said reassuringly. Yoochan nodded and squeezed his shoulder with a quick smile of his own as he left the small bathroom, wandering back down the hall to their bedroom. Junhee finished drying his face with a small towel and hung it over the wall rack to dry before heading after him, closing their bedroom door quietly behind him and turning to see Yoochan sitting in his bed with his legs crossed, looking almost expectant and wearing one of Junhee’s oversized t-shirts that slipped distractingly off one shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Are you finally done?” Yoochan asked him teasingly, noting the way his eyes immediately went to the exposed skin before darting away again. Junhee didn’t answer for a moment, struck by the other boy wearing his clothes, and like that… They all shared clothes sometimes, that was just how it was, but this felt different. Some part him felt a deep satisfaction at the sight, like it was proof that Yoochan belonged to him. He shook his head to clear it and threw on a different shirt._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but why exactly are you in my bed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He didn’t mind really, and in fact he’d been hoping that Yoochan would insist on sleeping with him, but if he was going to tease him like that then Junhee wasn’t going to make things easier for him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how shameless Yoochan could be when he wanted to._ _ _ _

____“There’s no way I’m letting you make me sleep alone after all that. Don’t worry you old stick in the mud, I’m not going to try anything, I just want to fall asleep with you and know that I’m safe with you next to me.” Those last words hit Junhee hard, as Yoochan had intended for them to. He opened his mouth soundlessly, unable to find a response until Yoochan laughed at him. “Come here, you dork. And get the lights, could you?” Junhee did as he asked, still taken aback by how simultaneously sweet and cheesy Yoochan’s response had been. As he flicked the light switch down, he heard sheets rustling as the other boy pulled them up around him and turned to see him holding up one corner of the blanket with a smile barely visible in the dark._ _ _ _

____Junhee’s heart leapt for probably the thousandth time that night, a smile of his own stretching across his face as he crawled into the bed next to Yoochan, who wasted no time in curling into his side and draping an arm over his stomach. Junhee pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around him and settling in with Yoochan’s head tucked perfectly under his chin. He heard him let out a contented sigh, burying his face in Junhee’s neck, his breath slightly tickling the skin. A soft, sleepy “‘Night, Jun.” was mumbled almost against his throat, and he shivered a little at the feeling before pressing another kiss to the top of Yoochan’s head._ _ _ _

____“Good night, Channie.” He whispered in response, hugging the boy tightly to his chest and feeling him smile against his skin. It took only minutes for Yoochan’s breathing to slow and even out, sleep taking him easily while Junhee laid awake a little longer, reveling in being able to hold him like this. It may not have been ideal, but everything had worked out in the end. Yoochan liked him. That was all that mattered. After everything, they had each other, finally, and Junhee’s last thought before succumbing to sleep was that he would never let anything hurt the boy sleeping in his arms, least of all himself. In his last waking moments, he promised himself that he would do everything he could to never upset him again, and to be able to consider himself worthy of Yoochan’s affections. When he finally drifted off, it was more content and comfortable than he’d been in a long time. He fell asleep holding Yoochan, safe and warm and happy together, and it was all he’d ever wanted._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading if you made it this far, i can't believe there's no other junchan content yet so fuck it, i'll do it myself. leave a comment if it made you feel things or if you liked it or hated it or anything really, i thrive off of attention and comments feed my ego which i could really use since it's been so long since i wrote last. really, i hope you liked it. stan talent, stan ace, follow me on twitter @stardustjunhui if you want, and thanks again for reading!


End file.
